


Where Death Falls

by fluffyskeleboy



Series: Where Hurt Lies [4]
Category: Undertale
Genre: (eventually) - Freeform, Character Death, Happy Family, M/M, New Parents, Raising an egg, Reaper Needs a Hug, egg, new life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyskeleboy/pseuds/fluffyskeleboy
Summary: Reaper is left alone with a pile of dust and a single, coloured egg.





	Where Death Falls

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off a picture my friend drew which was literally just Reaper with an egg
> 
> and then i made it sad cause that's just how i roll, kids
> 
> (if anyone wants me to actually continue this, please tell me, cause i'm not going to if no one wants it lmao)
> 
> i do not own aftertale or reapertale

How had things ended up like this?   
  
It was just supposed to be a regular visit to Tori’s. They would chat, have a bite, maybe cloud watch, then Reaper would go do his job. But no. Things were different this time.    
He still chides himself for not noticing sooner.

  
The first omen was the dark clouds that had suddenly rolled in in what was supposed to be a sunny, July day. The second was humans across the planet going into some kind of panic, they started to tear each other apart for seemingly no reason. The last was when all the greenery started to wilt and wither as if on cue.    
Reaper, of course, didn’t notice until the cause of all the tragedy was staring him in the face.    
  
The path to the clearing was the same as ever, everything just looked a bit more dead than usual. Reaper had chalked that up to his own deadly presence finally affecting the plant life after all these years.   
He floated his way through the vines that marked the entrance to the Life Goddess’s home and froze as an emotion he had never experienced before crashed upon him like a tsunami.

 

Everything in the clearing was wilted or rotting. The willows were sparse of leaves and a strange gooey substance flowed out from the bark of the dying trees. Scattered across the ground were mushrooms of varying sizes, but those too, appeared to be dying. The grass was brown and brittle, crunching under his feet as he landed and walked toward the middle of the clearing where a gray pile of dust was waiting for him.

 

The death god drops to his knees in front of the pile, staring blankly at the the foreign objects resting inside it. One object was a small roll of parchment paper; all it read was “I’m sorry.” in the most beautiful cursive he had ever laid his sockets on. The other object was a beautiful gold egg, coloured with green and red splotches that seemed to move with the small bit of sunlight shining over them.   
  
What did this mean? When had Toriel died? Why had she died? Why was there an egg just resting in her dust, mocking him with the beauty Toriel’s creations always had? Why was the egg alive in this clearing of decay? These were things he wasn’t sure he’s ever want the answers to, so he moved on to the task at hand. A proper funeral for the deceased goddess.   
  
From that point on, he would carefully move the egg and the note out of the dust and gather all the dust into his side pouch. Without a second thought, he travels to the first ever village his friend’s creations had made and sprinkled the dust across the land. The crazed humans trying to tear each other apart slowly calm down with each sprinkle of dust spread on to the land. Flowers bloom, trees sprout, and the dying heal.    
The death god briefly wonders what his friend would’ve said if she had been here to enjoy this.   
  
He went back to the clearing; his thoughts were a muddled mess with nothing of substance inside them. When he gets there, the egg is there to greet him. It sits patiently by the short note, waiting for him to come back to it.   
He sat in front of it and stared, never uttering a single word. It was almost as if he was having a conversation with it. If he was, he wouldn’t know; his mind was filled with tons of nothings at the time.   
  
In a sudden and strange resolve, Reaper stands up and floats the egg over to rest just above his hand. He needs help, and he knows just where to get it.   
  
\---   
  
Somewhere within the black void, a portal opens up. A heavily injured skeleton goes to yell at the intruder.   
  
“what have i told you about coming in here without- are you ok?” The death god had tears running down his cheeks, and yet he had the most neutral expression Geno had ever seen on him.   
  
“i need help. toriel fell and left this thing. I don’t know what to do with it.” Geno wasn’t even sure his friend even knew he was crying. Had he ever even cried before?

 

“i- here. come sit down, i’ll figure out what to do with the egg.” His friend sat down without hesitation and stared down at the egg. Tears still flowed freely from Reaper’s sockets, but he didn’t seem to mind.   
  
“papyrus, what do i do? I don’t know how to deal with emotionally distraught people.” The perpetually injured skeleton clutched his scarf in his hand, trying to get answers out of something he knew would never reply back. Wait- that’s it! The scarf!   
He was hesitant about taking it off, but his friend needed him right now. He would just keep it in his line of sight anyway…   
  
“reaper, give me the egg.” The death god gave him a wary look. “i won’t hurt it, i promise. i’m just going to keep it in my scarf.” Reaper nodded hesitantly and handed the egg over. Once it was out of his hands, he tucked his knees into his chest and laid his head down. At this point, Geno was awfully concerned for his friend as he carefully wrapped the egg in his scarf.

 

He placed the wrapped egg on the floor a bit away, but in front of Reaper, then sat down next to the upset skeleton.

 

“do you wanna talk about it?” Geno asks, still concerned.   
  
“what is there to talk about? she’s dead.” Reaper bluntly replies.

 

“to you it’s more than that and you know it.” Geno retorts, annoyed.   
  
“but i don’t know. i don’t know what this is to me, i don’t know how i’m feeling.” Reaper’s neutral expression turns into one of sorrow and frustration. He’s never had to deal with this type of grief before. He’s never had to deal with losing someone close to him because everyone close to him can’t die. Or at least, they’re not supposed to.   
Geno’s irritated expression softens, he can relate heavily to what his friend is going through. He hesitantly rests a hand on his friend’s cloaked spine and gently rubs circles into it.

 

“i’ll help you.” Reaper looks up from the ground at him, confused.

 

“what?” Geno smiles one of the most genuine smiles he’s ever made in his life.   
  
“i’ll help you raise the egg.” Geno had to clear his throat to keep himself from laughing at Reaper’s deer-in-a-headlight expression.   
  
“you’re serious?” 

 

“what do you think, idiot.” Reaper huffs out a dry laugh at that.

 

“alright, alright. i get the point, tsundere.” The injured skeleton stands up with a grunt and rolls his eyelights.   
  
“good to know you’re still a bastard.” Geno replies as he moves to pick up the scarfed egg. The death god stares at it for a couple seconds before turning away.   
  
“can you keep her safe while i’m gone? i gotta tell my boss i won’t be doing my job for a bit. maybe i’ll read up on egg books while i’m out.” Reaper waves his hand across the empty void, opening up a portal.

 

“bring some of those egg books home, i don’t know anything about taking care of an egg.” Reaper nods at the request and jumps through his portal.

 

Home...He liked the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm too tired to legitimately edit this aaaa


End file.
